Friendship
by anniegirl132
Summary: A lot of unconnected oneshots and drabbles. Several different genres and some are AU. No yaoi. Rated T for some chapters.
1. Breakfast

**Chapter 1**

**. . . . .**

**Okay, so basically this story is a bunch of unconnected oneshots and drabbles of a bunch of different genres. The themes I use for each one is completely random for the most part. Some of them are AU or the ages or different, but I'll say that in the author's note. But if anyone has an idea for a oneshot or you want me to add to this story, I'll try and write it, just as long as it isn't yaoi or horror, because I am not good at writing those kinds of things.**

**Okay, so this is an AU modern world and Deidara is only about 7 years old. The genre for this one is Humor.**

**So, hope you like it! ^_^ **

**. . . . .**

"Come on brat, get out of bed. It's 5:00 so you only have two to get ready for school,"Sasori said, standing next to the blonde's bed.

"But danna, I'm tired un," Deidara pouted, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Get up or you'll be late," Sasori said before yanking the blankets off of the kid.

"Fine un," he groaned, rolling out of bed, then stood up next to Sasori, still half asleep.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Food un," he mumbled, plopping down in one of the chairs at the table.

"What kind of food?" Sasori said, rolling his eyes.

"Edible food un," Deidara said, trying to hide the smirk on his face. _I love getting on danna's nerves,_ he thought.

"Tell me what you want or you're not getting breakfast this morning."

"Can I have candy un?"

"No brat, that's ridiculous, why would I give you candy for breakfast?" the redhead sighed. Sasori didn't quite understand why Deidara thought it would be okay to eat candy for breakfast. Since when was that normal?

"Because it tastes good un."

"That was a rhetorical question brat, and you are not getting any candy for breakfast, I don't care if it tastes good," Sasori said, glaring at the kid in annoyance.

"But-"

"No."

"Fine un," he grumbled, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Now what do you want to eat?"

"Breakfast un!" Deidara said cheerfully, grinning at the look of annoyance on his danna's face.

"Deidara," Sasori said darkly, warning him that he was about to yell if the kid didn't stop.

"Fine, what about pancakes un?" he asked.

"Brat, I don't have time to make pancakes, it's already-" Sasori paused, looking over at the clock on the wall. His eyes widened slightly and he cursed under his breath when he saw it was already 6:45.

"Hurry up and get ready for school, we only have fifteen minutes!" Sasori said, already pushing him out of the kitchen before running to his own room and getting ready. They were about to run out of the door when Deidara stopped, grabbing Sasori's wrist also making him stop.

"What is it?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What about breakfast un?" he asked.

"… Just grab some candy," Sasori sighed.

**. . . . .**

**So, what did you think? Please review and tell me, constructive criticism welcome! ^_^**

**Also, this is a story that I will hopefully be able to update once to twice a week. :)**


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2**

**. . . . .**

**In this one Deidara is around 16 years old and Sasori about 32; so it takes place sometime during when Naruto was training with Jiraya for those three years.**

**And the genre is h/c with.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**. . . . .**

"Deidara, get back here you baka!" Sasori shouted as he chased his partner through the woods.

"No un!" he shouted, taking a sharp left right turn, without losing speed, in an attempt to lose the redhead.

"Brat, we still have to complete the mission and you know I hate making others wait."

"I don't care un!" Just do it yourself," the blonde called back, clenching his fists. Deidara had been having a bad day already, almost since he woke up, and the mission was only adding to his frustration. But that wasn't why he was running right now, no, what was happening now was mostly Sasori's fault.

"No, we are partners and therefore have to do missions as a _team_," Sasori explained, adding extra emphasis to the word team.

"Since when did you care un?" Deidara asked bitterly, suddenly stopping to turn and glare at the puppet master.

"Why are you still angry about that?" Sasori sighed in an exasperated manner.

"Because unlike you, I have feelings un!" the blonde growled.

"You're being ridiculous."

"And you're being a jerk un!"

"What happened wasn't that bad!" Sasori said, now also raising his voice.

"You would think that un…" Deidara muttered.

_-flashback 1 hour ago-_

_Deidara's eyes darted around to glare at the shinobi surrounding him. His hand mouths were quickly shaping some clay into sparrows as he dropped into a battle stance. When the sculptures were finished, he threw them at the shinobi, smirking. "Art, is an explosion!" he shouted as the sparrows detonated in a large blast. As the smoke began to clear, Deidara turned to walk away but was knocked to the ground as something collided with his back._

"_Heh, thought that explosion had gotten all of us?" the guy said, pinning Deidara to the ground with his foot on the blonde's back, a condescending smirk on his face. The guys smirk grew wider as he pulled out a kunai and held it only inches from Deidara's head._

"_Hey brat, how's it going?" Sasori asked as he suddenly appeared in front of them, startling the ninja._

"_Just fine un," Deidara said rolling his eyes, sarcasm lacing his voice._

"_Hey you! Surrender now or I __**will**__ kill him," the guy said, gripping the weapon he held next to Deidara's head tighter for emphasis._

_Sasori stared at him blankly before smirking and saying," Well this should be interesting." Much to the shinobi's surprise, the puppet master just sat down and gestured for him to go on._

"_Danna, you jerk un!" Deidara screeched. In return, his partner only gave him an amused look before glancing up at the other shinobi._

"_Hey! I __**will **__do it!" the man growled in annoyance. While he was distracted, Deidara used that chance to sweep the shinobi's feet out from under him before taking his kunai and defeating him._

"_Well it took you long enough," Sasori muttered, getting up and beginning to walk away._

_-flashback timeskip (5 minutes prior to present time)-_

"_Brat, what is wrong with you?" Sasori snapped._

_It had been silent for a while now, and during this time Sasori's annoyance continued to build up as he thought about how they were going to be late._

"_I should be asking you that un," the blonde muttered huffily._

"_Really now, if I recall, __**you**__ were the one who got caught off guard," Sasori said, annoyance clear in his voice, but his expression remained impassive._

"_You could have helped me un!" Deidara shouted, stopping and glaring angrily at his partner.._

"_You should be able to take care of yourself or not get into trouble in the first place. Now we're going to be late," Sasori retorted, also stopping. _

"_I did escape on my own! But if you had bothered to help me like a good partner should, I would have gotten away quicker and we wouldn't be late right now un!"_

"_In case you haven't noticed brat, I don't like you, and I am __**not **__responsible for you. Therefore I have no obligation to help you in any way. To survive in this world you have to be able to take care of yourself and if you can't you are only a burden to me and to Akatsuki," Sasori said harshly, glaring at his younger partner. Deidara clenched his teeth, trying to seem angry to hide the hurt Sasori's words had caused him; because despite their constant arguments and completely opposite views on most things, especially art, he had always considered Sasori as his friend. Also probably one of the only people he's ever trusted, especially since being forced into Akatsuki. He felt tears forming in his eyes, and not wanting Sasori to see him cry, he turned away and began to run_

_-flashback end-_

"What is that supposed to mean brat?" Sasori growled.

"Exactly what I said un! You would think that because you're so insensitive!" Deidara snapped, feeling the tears he had managed to suppress while he was running earlier begin to come back. He turned away to hide them as he felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes, running down his face.

"You don't care about anything accept whether or not you're on time," he muttered bitterly.

"Brat you know that's not true," Sasori said, starting to approach the blonde.

"Of course, how could I forget your puppets," he mumbled, his voice wavering slightly.

"Deidara, I care about more than just that," Sasori said.

"Like what un!?" Deidara shouted, whipping around to face his danna, not caring if the puppet master saw his tears anymore. Sasori looked at his partner; trying to keep his face as emotionless as possible as the feeling of guilt began to increase. When he had said those things to Deidara, he hadn't actually been thinking about what he was thinking; only the fact that he was annoyed. He actually didn't hate his partner; in fact, he was probably the first partner he's had that he actually considered a friend. Still, he couldn't let anyone know that he actually care, and then people would think that he had gone soft. But he didn't want to ruin the one good partnership he's had since joining Akatsuki. Sighing, he ignored his ego for a moment to tell the blonde that he didn't really hate him and might actually care.

"Deidara, I don't hate you," Sasori began, choosing his words carefully so he didn't slip up and say anything that he didn't mean and make the situation work.

"And even though I will probably never admit this again, you actually are the best partner I've had since joining Akatsuki," he hesitated slightly, wondering if he should tell him.

"And you're my friend," the puppet master finished.

"Really un?" Deidara asked, having stopped crying during Sasori's explanation.

"Yes," Sasori admitted, happy as he saw Deidara smile slightly.

"You're my friend too un," he said.

"Now, let's go finish the mission."

"Okay un!" Deidara said now happy. Sasori smirked, but was glad to see that he had fixed what had happened.

**. . . . . .**

**So. What'd you think about this one? Good or bad? Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Next one will be posted sometime next week, just when I get time to type it up.**


	3. Cookie

**Chapter 3**

**. . . . .**

**Wow, I posted this kinda late for this week, I was actually typing a different chapter for this but it got to be so long that I ended up making it its own story. So this one's really short and just pretty much humor fluff.**

**And thanks to jojo31110 for reviewing the first two chapters I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**In this one Deidara is about 10 and Sasori is his normal age.**

**. . . . .**

"Danna, can I have a cookie un?" Deidara asked looking up at his partner.

"No brat," Sasori answered, not even glancing down at the blonde.

"Please un!" he begged, tugging on his danna's cloak sleeve.

"No."

"But why not un?"

"Because you don't need all that sugar you're already hyper enough as it is."

"But I like cookies un," Deidara pouted.

"I don't care, you're not getting any," Sasori growled, briefly glaring at the kid walking next to him.

"Please un?" he tried again, giving the redhead puppy eyes.

"No, now stop asking," he snapped.

"Meanie," the blonde pouted, kicking at the ground. Sasori rolled his eyes in response to his partner's childish behavior. They were already late with completing their mission and didn't have any time to stop.

"Listen brat, if you behave well, then I'll get you a cookie on our next mission. Now stop whining," Sasori grumbled.

"Really!? Then I'll be extra good un!" he shouted happily, a wide grin on his face. The puppet master smirked at his partner's sudden mood swing but was secretly glad that the blonde was happy.

**. . . . .**

**So, it was a pretty short chapter… What'd you think? Good or bad? Please review, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, I'd love to hear them. :)**


	4. Hiruko

**Chapter 4**

**. . . . .**

**I know, late updating T-T So that's why I'm giving you guys a double update! I had exams this week so I had time to write more chapters after I finished exams but no time to type any of them once I got home. But since it's Christmas break I now have free time to write, type, and update! ^_^**

**I'm also going to post a story for Christmas, but instead of Sasori and Deidara it's going to be with Pein and Konan.**

**Okay, so in this one they're their normal ages. And this story actually turned out a lot longer than I originally thought it would be when I first started writing it.**

**Hope you like it! ^_^**

**. . . . .**

The two artists trudged along through the forest, Sasori inside of Hiruko, as usual, while Deidara blabbered on about random things. Suddenly, he paused in his speech as a question came to him.  
"Ne, danna, why do you always ride around in Hiruko un?"

"Because I feel like it," Sasori answered.

"Why would you actually _want _to ride in that _ugly _thing un?" Deidara asked.

"Hiruko is not ugly brat."

"Whatever. But seriously why un?"

"Because it's good when fighting and makes travel easier."

"I think you're hiding something in there un" the blonde snickered.

"I am not brat," Sasori said, glaring at his partner.

"Then let me see inside un!"

"No."

"Why not un?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Fine, but I _will _find out. Soon…." Deidara said to himself a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_~ timeskip ~ (nighttime) ~_

"Goodnight Sasori-no-danna un!" Deidara said, flopping down on to the grass and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight brat…" he said, looking over at the blonde suspiciously. What his partner had said earlier was still bugging him. He wondered what his partner could be planning but was also a little afraid to find out. The redhead knew that Deidara wasn't exactly what you would call, _normal_, and that also went for his sanity. So he knew that it would be best not to drop his guard. But it wasn't as easy as one would think. Even as a puppet, Sasori needed _some _sleep and he hadn't gotten any for the past week. He tried to stay awake as his eyelids began to droop but didn't last long and soon was asleep.

Upon realizing this, Deidara smirked, and stood up quietly. _This is the perfect chance_, he thought as he cautiously approached Hiruko. He thought that Sasori was asleep but wasn't quite sure, so it was important for him to be extra cautious. He slowly pulled the cloak off of the ugly puppet to reveal the creepy mask on its back. From watching Sasori once, he knew that this was how the puppet master got in and out of the thing. As carefully as possible and cringing every time it creaked even slightly, he lifted up the mask like a hatch and peeked inside.

"I knew it un!" he said a bit to loudly, waking Sasori up.

"Brat, what are you doing!?" he shouted pushing his partner away from Hiruko.

"I knew it, you do have a TV in there un!" the blonde cheered.

"And how did you specifically know there was a TV?" Sasori asked.

"Well, I at least knew there was _something _you were hiding in there un…" Deidara muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever. And just so you know, this is what I use to see outside of Hiruko."

"_Sure un_," Deidara said, with sarcasm lacing his voice as he smirked.

"Tch."

"So, " Deidara began after a minute or so of silence," what channels do you get on that thing un?"

"I already told you brat, I don't watch TV on it!" Sasori snapped.

"Can I watch something un?" Deidara asked, completely disregarding what Sasori said.

"Brat are you even-"

"Please un!" the blonde pleaded, giving his danna puppy eyes.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up," Sasori sighed.

"Yay un!" his partner cheered, running over and climbing into Hiruko.

"What are you doing!?" the puppet master shouted as he was shoved over to make room.

"I can't see it unless I'm in here un," he answered, rolling his eyes. Sasori watched in irritation as his partner turned on the TV and changed the channel to some children's cartoon.

"Seriously brat?"

"What un?"

"This is what you watch?"

"Shut up un," Deidara pouted, looking away from his partner and back at the TV screen. Sasori also turned to look at the show, but not really paying attention. _He better be finished with this before my soap opera comes on… _he thought sulkily.

**. . . . .**

**Seriously, am I the only one who wonders what Sasori has in that puppet? I honestly think he might have some kind of TV set up, or maybe video games…. **

**So what'd you think of the story? Please review and tell me, also if you have any ideas for future chapter, I'd like to hear them too. ^_^ (I realized that I use this emojicon a lot…) **


	5. Anger

**So, recently I've been working on writing angst and better describing emotions and such. So please tell me what was good and what I can improve on. And please tell me I'm not the only one who writes angst when they're in a good mood! T-T**

**In this one, Deidara is about 10 and Sasori is his normal age.**

**Hope you like it! ^_^**

**. . . . .**

I hugged my knees to my chest and took a deep breath to try and calm my racing heart. I lifted a trembling hand to wipe the sweat off my face. A loud crash from a nearby room made me close my eyes tightly. _Please don't find me… _After a while of silence, I opened my eyes again to the darkness I had been sitting in for a while now. Another crash sounded. I had to bite my lip to prevent a yelp from escaping. Slowly, I tried to back further into the dark but was only met with the wall behind me. At the moment, I only wanted to disappear into the dark, to get away. All I can do is wait, and hope he doesn't see me. A tear tried to escape my eyes but I quickly rubbed it away. Crying won't solve my problem. If anything, it will only alert him to where I'm hiding. I flinched at the sound of a door slamming, he's getting closer. _Don't come in here… _Again I tried to disappear into the dark but met the same results. I was cornered with a wall behind me and a wall to my left. Trying to hide behind my fringe of hair, I glared at the singe marks in it. Then looking down at my slightly blackened palms, the mouths closed right now, I clenched them into fists. Why did I do something so stupid? Footsteps were approaching; a door was slammed open once again. I tensed and began to tremble. I tightened my grip around my knees in a pitiful attempt to seem smaller as the footsteps got closer. _Please, just go away… _The door to the closet I'm hiding in flew open and light flooded into the small room. I quickly buried my head in my knees and covered my head with my still shaking hands.

"Deidara, look at me," he growled. I slowly lifted my head and looked up at him through my fingers, my breath hitched and I shrank back when I noticed he was now standing right in front of me. I tightly closed my eyes once again to try and block out his intense glare, but even then I could still _feel _it. _Don't hurt me…_

"Look at me!" he said, making me flinch once again. I opened my eyes, to see his usually placid expression completely gone. His eyes were narrowed into a dark glower and his teeth clenched. It's too late now to do anything; I can't get out of this.

"D-danna I-"

"Shut up!" My breath hitched and my eyes went wide as his fist connected with the wall, right next to my head. It was so quiet I could hear my own heartbeat pounding in my ears.

"Why did you do it brat!?" he asked, dropping his fist.

"I-I, w-wa-was," I stuttered, unable to even speak.

"Answer me!" he snapped, gripping the front of my shirt tightly. I tried again but no words came out as my breathing picked up speed and I began to tremble even more.

"I'm waiting," he hissed, shoving me into the wall. A feeling of lightheadedness came over me as I continued to gasp for air. It looked as though he was shouting again but I couldn't hear anything as my vision began to darken. Maybe this is better, not being able to hear him shout at me, to just get away from it. I could faintly feel him shaking me but paid no mind to it as I let myself slip into unconsciousness. _At least I can escape, for now…_

. . . . .

As awareness began to come back to me I wished it hadn't. I knew that Sasori danna would still be angry with me, and that my punishment would probably be even worse now since I made him wait. But despite that logic, I still wanted to postpone what was to come for as long as I could. Especially if he asked me again, why I did it. I can't tell him why, even if it means my punishment is even worse for not answering him. Besides, even if I did tell him he won't understand and my punishment will be worse anyways because of my "stupid" reason.

By now I am fully conscience, but I still haven't moved. Part of me is hoping that maybe, by taking longer, he'll have time to calm down instead of getting angry for having to wait. But that small ray of hope died the moment I heard danna speak.

"I know you're awake Deidara, now get up." I should have known that this wouldn't work. Of course he'd be able to notice if I'm awake or not. And now not only is he probably angry that I made him wait but also that I tried to trick him. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sasori danna. I was lying in my bed back in our room and he was sitting in a chair next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a slight hint of concern in his voice but his expression remaining impassive. My eyes widened slightly when I heard him ask this. Why would he be asking me if I'm okay when he's angry with me? Maybe he's just trying to trick me, but why? I slowly nodded my head in response.

"Good. Now tell me, why did you blow up Hiruko earlier," he asked.

"U-um I-I-"

"Calm down brat, I just want to know," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I tensed slightly at this. Why is he treating me so nicely when earlier he almost punched me in the face? I don't want to tell him why, but I if I stay quiet he'll only get angry again.

"I can't un…" I mumble quietly.

"What? Why not?" he asks, his eyes narrowing slightly as he crosses his arms. He's getting angry again, but I should have known that saying I can't is almost as bad as not answering him at all. Again I'm just acting like a stupid brat.

"Deidara, why can't you tell me?" he asked again.

"I-I just can't un, you'll think I'm stupid," I said, shaking my head as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"I already think what you did was stupid brat, but if you'll just tell me _why_,I may not," he said. I took a shaky breath to try and calm down a little.

"I was jealous un," I finally said.

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I was jealous! Because you always spend all of your time fixing your puppets and never pay any attention to me!" I blurted out. Quickly I looked down and tightly shut my eyes, waiting for him to scream at me and to hit me for being so stupid. But I couldn't help how I felt. When I was in Iwa, people thought I was a freak and no one ever bothered to be nice to me or anything. Then when I came here I was hoping that maybe everything would be different. And it almost was in a way. Sasori danna was an artist like me, even if we didn't have the same views on art, and he'd at least sometimes listen to me when I talked to him. Although much like those who lived in Iwa, he also had a short temper and would lash out at me, he never hit me. He would come close at times and I often feared he would, but he would only ever yell. But now he must be angry, angry enough to punch me, because I rudely messed up his art all because of something stupid like jealousy.

"Is that why?" he asked, his tone completely calm.

"Y-yes, I'm s-sorry un," I whimpered, looking away as more tears fell from my eyes. I know I must look pitiful right now but I couldn't control my emotions any longer. I heard him sigh and then I yelped in surprise when I felt him lift me up and set me on his lap. My eyes snapped open and I looked up at him wide-eyed to see he was _smiling _slightly.

"It's okay brat, but you should have told me how you felt instead of blowing up my puppet," he admonished, wrapping an arm around me in a sort of half hug.

"But a-aren't you angry un?" I sniffled.

"I was, but I've calmed down now. And I'm also sorry, for what happened earlier," he said. I hesitated, before slowly hugging him, burying my face in his shirt. I am so surprised that danna isn't angry anymore, and I don't feel as scared as before , but for some reason I couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay brat, I told you I'm not angry anymore," he said while setting me back down. .

"I don't know why, but I can't stop crying un," I said rubbing at my eyes

"You're such a brat," he said shaking his head, but I could hear the joking tone in his voice. I guess everything wasn't as bad as I thought. Sasori-no-danna actually isn't angry with me anymore, and it seems like he actually cares, at least a little. Maybe things will be okay now…

**. . . . .**

**Like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you thought, constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	6. I'm not a girl un!

**Chapter 6**

**. . . . .**

**So…. Another chapter! ^_^ slight OOCness warning. **

**Hope you like it! :)**

**. . . . .**

"But Sasori danna, why un?" Deidara whined as they walked through a village. They didn't have any missions at the moment so they got to take a day off to do whatever they want, which ended up as just walking around a village for now.

"Because brat, that's a stupid idea," Sasori answered, rolling his eyes.

"It isn't that stupid un."

"Yes it is."

"Not it's not un!"

"You're such a brat…"

Deidara was about to say something else when some random guy walked up to them.

"Hey there pretty lady, wanna come take a walk with me," He asked Deidara. The blonde glared at him darkly and Sasori almost smirked.

"I AM NOT A GIRL UN!" he screeched. Deidara was somewhat sensitive about people confusing his gender and even the smallest comments would set him off.

"Wha-what!? You're a dude!?" he shouted and probably would have been blown up by now if Deidara had brought his clay.

"Yes! It isn't that hard to see un!" he shouted angrily.

"Yes it is! You look like a girl with all that long hair and girly attitude! How am I supposed to know you're a guy!?" he yelled back at the blonde.

"I am not a girl un!" he shouted again stomping his foot.

"Girls shouldn't pretend to be guys," he said, smirking at Deidara's angry demeanor.

"I am not pretending un!" he screeched, shoving the other man back.

"Who would know with that girly strength," he commented, unfazed by the blonde's rising anger. Deidara's eyes widened and he threw a punch at the guy's face but the man caught his fist. He threw Deidara back onto the ground, laughing at him. Then, before either realized it, a fist shot out, hitting the guy right in the jaw and sending him flying into a nearby building.

"Come on brat, let's go," Sasori said holding out his hand and helping the blonde get up.

"Thanks danna un," Deidara smirked as they continued to walk down the street ignoring the surprised stares people gave Sasori.

"No problem."  
**. . . . .**

**What's you think? Was it good or bad? Please review and tell me what you thought of this one, I'd really appreciate it. Also, I know Deidara would usually be able to beat someone like that up, but Sasori had to do it in this one. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Schadenfreude

**. . . . .**

**The idea for this story's theme actually came to me when I was looking at random words in the dictionary. Then I found the word schadenfreude (office word doesn't even recognize it it's so strange O.O). **

**So, here it is! ^_^**

**. . . . .**

Sasori snickered quietly as Deidara tripped and fell onto the dirt path they were walking on.

"Stop laughing at me un," he growled, getting up and brushing off his cloak.

"I wasn't laughing," the redhead stated, his face now the epitome of emotionless. Huffing, Deidara continued to follow Sasori down the road. The blonde noticed that for some reason he'd been having bad luck all day, in fact, this was probably about the twentieth time he's tripped; and to make things worse, Sasori seemed very amused by him misfortune. He wasn't as oblivious as his partner though him to be, he knew that he was laughing at him, but he couldn't understand why.

Sasori loved to mess with others, especially Deidara. That's why he'd been tripping him all day. But now that was becoming boring and he needed a new way to mess with him. They were entering a village when an idea suddenly came to him. He smiled evilly as he thought about it.

"Sasori danna, why are you making that face un?" the blonde asked nervously when he saw the smile.

"No reason," he answered, putting his placid façade back on. After saying that, a tall man approached Deidara and suddenly grinned at him.

"Hey there, what's a pretty lady like you doing around here?" he asked.

"I AM NOT A GIRL UN!" Deidara screamed, slapping the guy so hard that he stumbled back a few steps.

"Feisty woman eh? I like that," he smirked, winking at the blonde.

"I told you, I'm not a girl un!" he yelled, clenching his fists and stomping his foot on the ground.

"_She's_ just a little shy," Sasori said, smirking at his partners shocked expression.

"Danna! What are you-"he was cut off as the man grabbed his hand and started to pull him off. Deidara yanked his hand away and glared at the man.

"Ah, don't be like that, I promise you'll have fun," he said, reaching out for his hand again.

"Go away un," Deidara growled, moving his hand away.

"But I think we can make this work…"

"I AM A MAN, NOT A GIRL! THIS WILL NEVER WORK UN!"

"But there's no way someone as pretty as you is a guy."

"I'm not pretty and I'm not a girl un! Now if you'll kindly go bother someone else!" he shouted, stomping back to where Sasori was waiting for him with an amused smirk on his face.

"Sasori-no-danna, why did you do that un!?" Deidara growled

"Because it was hilarious," the redhead snickered.

"No it wasn't un!" he screeched in a childish manner.

"Whatever," Sasori muttered rolling his eyes and beginning to walk again. As his partner ran to catch up Sasori stuck out his foot and tripped him.

"You have issues un…" Deidara muttered, getting up.

**. . . . .**

**Good or bad? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and if you were wondering, schadenfreude is a feeling of enjoyment from the trouble of others.**


	8. Avalanche

**I'm doing a double update because it's been a while since I've posted. **

**And thanks to Asheza, RationDragon, and Name no Danna for reviewing the previous chapters, I really appreciate it! :)**

**Hope you like it! This one is in Sasori's POV.**

**. . . . .**

I don't know why leader sama made us go to Yuki no Kuni. Coming from Suna, the cold is not something I'm used to, and it's annoying despite the fact that I'm a puppet and can't feel the cold as well. And the weather also made my idiot partner complain even more than he usually did. I've been tuning him out for the fast three hours or so, but I don't think he's noticed yet. Then just to make things worse, I'm not in Hiruko right now. It can't travel well through snow so I'm left without it.

"Hey danna, are you listening to me un?" I heard the brat pout from behind me.

"Of course I am," I muttered sarcastically, but he didn't seem to catch the nuance and continued to ramble on. We emerged from the forest we had been walking through into a mountain range area. A large gust of wind blew my bangs into my eyes and annoyed me further.

"Sasori-no-danna, I'm cold un," my partner whined.

"Shut up," I growled, walking ahead of further him. I turned to look at him when I didn't hear him following behind me. He grinned then made a familiar handsign. I didn't even have time yell at the brat before an explosion went off right next to me knocking me over.

"Deidara, you idiot!" I shouted, getting up and was about to punch him but stopped when I heard I rumbling sound. My eyes widened and I cursed under my breath when I noticed where it had come from. My stupid partner had managed to cause an avalanche with his noisy explosions. I quickly turned around and ran back to the forest, jumping onto the highest branch I could find just as the avalanche reached me. The tree shook violently as the snow rammed against it and I had to tightly hold onto the branch to not be thrown off. Luckily though, it ended fairly quickly, only leaving about four feet of snow on the ground. I looked around for my partner, having lost sight of him during the avalanche. I looked out but saw nothing and a feeling of worry began to build up inside me.

"Brat, where are you!?" I called, jumping down from the tree I was in. When I got no response I tried again. "Answer me!" I began to feel even more worried as I realized that he must have been buried by the snow, otherwise he would have answered by now. I searched for his chakra presence and was quickly able to locate him a short distance away under a pile of snow. Running over, I knelt down and quickly began to dig. After uncovering about half him I grabbed his arm and dragged him out from the snow.

"Wake up brat," I said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"Danna un?" He said, opening his eyes and sitting up. I was relieved that he seemed okay, but I couldn't let him know that. If he knew I cared he might think I've gone soft.

"You are such an idiot brat," I sighed, trying to look annoyed. "I can't believe that you not only cause an avalanche, but you also let yourself get buried by it," I continued as I stood up.

"Shut up un," he muttered. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. We began to walk again and it was silent for a while before he spoke.

"Thanks un," he mumbled.

"No problem brat," I responded, smirking slightly. I guess I shouldn't be a complete jerk to him, he is my partner after all.

**. . . . .**

**So, what'd you think? Please review and tell me, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	9. Tool

**This one is first person in Deidara's POV.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**. . . . .**

When I used to live I Iwa, I had always wanted to prove my worth, as people with a kekkei genkai were usually looked down upon. I tried my hardest, but ended up being nothing more than a tool for them. I was just a freak that could make explosive sculptures. It was infuriating that I was rarely ever treated like a human. It was also hard to always have to answer to someone else, to never be free. Often, in the evenings, I would sit on one of the many cliffs surrounding the village and watch the birds fly by and try and imagine I was in their position. But after they passed by I would always remember that I was caged here. I couldn't take it anymore, so I abandoned that village, and stole a kinjutsu scroll to help me perfect my art. My art had always helped me to release my negative emotions and feel happy, but that happiness was about as transient as my art. The jobs I did as a missing nin only made me feel like a tool again. In their eyes, I was a weapon that could be easily replaced if lost at some point. But even then I could almost completely ignore that feeling, because I was as close to free as I could get. But then my newly obtained freedom was cruelly snatched away from me when I was forced into Akatsuki. Yet, despite becoming a tool yet again, this was strangely better than my life in Iwa. Even though the other members were cruel at times and my partner seemed to hate me, I felt a small sense of belonging. Most of us were the freaks that could never belong in a village. Yet I still was rarely happy there, though I guess that's the way it is. Because after all, to others, shinobi are tools, and that's all we'll ever be.

**. . . . .**

**So? Good or bad? Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	10. Forest

**Sooo, here's chapter 10! :D **

**I know, it's a bit late, same with my other stories. I just got really distracted during my free time from all of my school work… But we had today off from school so I was able to at least get this done! ^_^**

**Hope you like it!**

**. . . .**

Sasori walked quickly through the forest, his partner stumbling along behind him while trying to keep up.

"Sasori-no-danna, slow down un!" Deidara growled, almost tripping over a root growing out of the ground.

"Speed up," the redhead answered simply, not even slightly slowing his pace. His partner stopped, and crossing his arms, glared at his partner.

"Come on brat," the puppet master said, stopping and glancing over his shoulder.

"No, I'm tired and I want to take a break un," Deidara huffed, sitting down.

"Quit being childish and come on."

"No un," he answered, sticking all three tongues out.

"Fine then. I'll just leave you here, you can get back to the base on your own," Sasori said, turning back around and walking.

"Fine un!" Deidara shouted after him, crossing his arms again. He sat there for a few more minutes before quickly scrambling to his feet.

"Danna un!" he called.

"Sasori-no-danna un!" he tried again.

"It's your fault if I get lost un," he grumbled, stomping off in the direction he thought Sasori had went in. _Maybe I can find the base if I search from my bird, _he thought reaching into his clay pouch. But alas, it was empty, so he continued to search on foot. After only walking for a few minutes, he suddenly stopped and pulled out a kunai as a strange looking man stepped out from some trees. He started, speaking in some strange language and gesticulating wildly. Deidara was still too disturbed by the fact that the guy was only wearing a loincloth to notice the other men, which looked similar to the first, coming up behind him until they knocked him over, simultaneously knocking the kunai away.

"Hey, what are you-!" he began, but was cut off as the put a gag in his mouth and tied up his hands and feet to a pole.

"Let me down un!" he shouted as they lifted up the pole and carried him off.

. . . .

Sasori sighed and stood up from where he had been waiting. He knew his partner would probably have trouble finding the base by himself, so he had stopped only about 10 minutes after leaving him behind. But he was beginning to get irritated waiting for him and decided it would be easier to just go find him.

"I can't believe he got lost that quickly…" Sasori muttered as he began walking back in the direction in which he had left his partner. After not seeing him after a while, he began to call out.

"Where are you brat!?" He thought he heard him call back from somewhere to his left so turned and began to walk in that direction.

"Brat!" he called again, making sure he was going the right way.

"Danna! He-" he heard his partners voice get cut off. Wondering what happened, he started running until he burst into a clearing. He froze, and his usually half-lidded eyes widened marginally at the sight before him. His partner was tied up and sitting in a pot that was boiling over a fire with an apple shoved in his mouth. Standing around the pot were several similar looking men with messy black hair and only wearing loincloths. One of the guys noticed him and started shouting at the others in some other language.

Sasori took out a puppet as they grabbed spears and charged at him. He defeated them in only a few minutes and, after putting away his puppet, ran over to the pot his partner was in. He pulled the apple from his mouth and cut the ropes with a kunai.

"Danna! They were going to eat me un!" he said wide eyed standing up. Then he tripped while trying to climb out of the pot and knocked it over, falling on the ground.

"You're an idiot brat," Sasori sighed, rolling his eyes while his partner got up.

"Jerk un," Deidara grumbled, as they began to walk towards the base.

"Whatever, you're just lucky I helped you."

"Thank you un," Deidara mumbled, looking away. Sasori smirked at his partner, making Deidara scowl at him.

"You're welcome brat."

**. . . . .**

**Soooo, like it? Please review and tell me what you thought**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
